


flowers to fall

by neko_lcairw



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: In which Tetsuya acquires a lot of flowers.





	flowers to fall

They had been showing up sporadically, over the course of a few weeks now, seemingly having been haphazardly tossed over his garden wall. Tetsuya is bemused, yet doesn’t see any harm to it, so he lets them fall as they will.

 

-

 

After a while, he decides to keep them.

 

The day’s daisies droop slightly in the vase that Tetsuya has decided to place them in. It looks pathetic really. Daiki does not hesitate to point this out, with a bark of laughter. Satsuki, on the other hand, seems rather perturbed, immediately dragging Daiki out and muttering things to herself, her usually kind eyes suddenly akin to murderous.

 

-

 

His arrangement grows as the weeks progress, becoming fuller every day, and apparently, Satsuki has been frantically spreading the news, quite convinced it to be “flower courting” as she’s dubbed it. Ryouta’s wails can be heard throughout the night.

 

-

 

The afternoon Atsushi stops by, Tetsuya is gathering up the day’s falling.

 

“Kuro-chin would make a good florist,” he notes, lazily munching on some chips, watching him arrange them just so. Tetsuya simply sighs.

 

-

 

And when Shintarou stops for a visit to drop off Tetsuya’s lucky item for the day, he simply rolls his eyes. Tetsuya is left perturbed.

 

-

 

The red-haired stranger shows up in the middle of the night. Tetsuya makes the unfortunate mistake of making eye contact through the slightly ajar door. He obediently unfastens the chain, somewhat in a trance.

 

“You did a fine job, Tetsuya.” The man’s voice is smooth as silk, heterochromatic eyes gazing appraisingly at the vases of flowers scattered around the apartment.

 

Somehow, Tetsuya feels as though his life has gotten unnecessarily complex.

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> This requires a lot of suspension of disbelief and blissful ignorance to my incompetence as a writer. It’s been sitting around for a while and I decided to edit it a bit and ADD KISE. I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT HIM. 
> 
> Now for the question of the hour: why is akashi dropping flowers over kuroko’s garden wall? 
> 
>  
> 
> ...hell if i know 
> 
> Yes, Akashi does things with precision and deliberation, but I wouldn't put it past him to do things for the pure heck of it. Just to see what happens. 
> 
> Like a cat pushing things off all the surfaces. 
> 
> I’d also like to think the first few times were the results of his growing frustration with his own garden. Maybe he was trying to better his green thumb. So after that, he just continued to do it to see where it might go. 
> 
> And as it happens, he gets something out of it.
> 
> If I were well versed in flower language, I would try to work that in. 
> 
> Honestly, this is just kinda crack.
> 
>  **tl;dr** this was super dumb.


End file.
